1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing apparatuses, and more particularly to a fixing apparatus for a heat sink in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat, which can destabilize operation and cause damage. A heat sink placed in thermal contact with an electronic device transfers heat from the electronic device through conduction.
A conventional heat sink assembly comprises a heat sink and a fixing apparatus for attaching the heat sink to a motherboard. The fixing apparatus comprises a retention module, a back plate and a plurality of clips. The retention module is securely attached on the motherboard, for facilitating attachment of the heat sink to the motherboard. The back plate is located below the motherboard with the clips, for reinforcing the motherboard. Unfortunately, the retention module and the back plate are fastened to the motherboard with screws. Attachment of the fixing apparatus to the motherboard is unduly laborious and time-consuming. Furthermore, a tool is required to perform such attachment.
It is strongly desired to provide an improved fixing apparatus which overcomes the above problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fixing apparatus which comprises a retention module and a back plate secured to a motherboard.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fixing apparatus having a retention module and a back plate which are conveniently and firmly secured to a motherboard without any tools.
In order to achieve the objects set out above, a fixing apparatus includes a retention module, four rivets and a back plate. The retention module is attached on a motherboard, the motherboard defining four orifices therein. The retention module defines four through holes therein. The back plate is attached on an underside of the motherboard, for reinforcing the motherboard. The back plate defines four apertures therein. Four posts depend from the retention module through the orifices and the apertures. A bore is defined through each post, and in axial alignment with a corresponding through hole. The rivets are inserted through the through holes and the bores such that the posts are firmly engaged with the motherboard and the back plate.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.